Endless School Days
by StarWarsFreakyGeek
Summary: With loads of drama and character confusion, this remains interesting with the help of My Tiny Baby-Blue Tinted World as Star Wars characters go to high school. Shippings: Anidala, Obitine, Leia/Han Luke/OC and much more! (Chapter 9 is short) -COMPLETE- (Update 8/03/2015: Very cringy chapters. Actually; HORRIBLY CRINGEWORTHY at times.)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the crew

**Disclaimer: I own Elissa. Not AS**

**I would like to thank My baby-blue tinted world for helping me with this fic**

* * *

**_Elissa's P.O.V._**

It was a beautiful day on Coruscant (I may have misspelled that) and I know that's wierd. But I just transferred from Naboo. We Nabooins think everything is beautiful. Ok. Maybe not, but it can happen! So I walked into the school building. It was great. New start. I'm only just a senior and this is a fresh start to a new year. I had put my black hair into a bun and my short shorts with leggings. Blue leggings. My family hated blue. I live by myself. My iPod started playing 'Lithium' by Evanescence. They were my favorite band. That's plan to see with my red t-shirt saying the band's name on it. It was September. My favorite month. My 18th birthday is on September 22nd. I hoped to be cool in the school. But it was wierd because all of a sudden I bumped into a woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry. Wait a second. I haven't seen you last year. Are you new?" The girl asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Oh yeah. My name is Padmé. Here I'll introduce you to my friends." The girl, or Padmé said.

"Okay." I said.

"This is my sister Leia, my boyfriend Anakin, Leia's boyfriend, my graceful friend Ashoka."

"I'm not graceful." Ashoka said.

"Anyways and Luke, my best friend." Padmé said. I couldn't believe it. Maybe they'll be my friends. "Hey, where's Obi-Wan and Satine?" Padmé asked, confused.

"They're acting all lovey dovey at their lockers. Behind you." Anakin said. We turned around. A woman with blonde hair &amp; and a man with auburn hair were making out.

"Obi, Satine. Over here. New meat!" Padmé said.

"Ooh. Who?" Satine asked.

"This chick. Her name is Elissa." Anakin spat.

"Hi. I'm Obi-Wan and this is my girlfriend Satine." The guy said.

"Hi." Satine greeted.

"Hello. I'm Elissa and I just moved here." I said, trying to fit in.

"Hi. Everyone, let's check classes!" Obi said.

Ashoka, Obi, Luke, Padmé, Anakin, and Satine are in all my classes.

Han, and Leia were in my science &amp; math.

Ok. This will be a great start.

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.**

**There was **a really cute girl name _Elissa._ I don't know anyone more beautiful than her. She had the prettiest black hair and the most sparkling blue eyes. Wow. If I thought Leia was pretty (EWWW) she would be ugly. Why did I say eww? Because Leia's my sister. My _twin _sister. But this chick is so pretty. I like her. A lot. When we sat down for home room I got a text.

**Satine: dude, you like Elissa. i can tell by the way you were staring at plz, dont get her preggerz. her parents would prob kick her out. like a bozz. talk to her. better see you together bitch. **

**Luke: Meh. She doesn't feel the same. At all. And we wouldn't be together and somehow, I think Anakin will be the father. XD**

**Satine: ur so crushing on her! yaaaas! u r! gtg teacher staring. bi**

I have no idea why Satine thinks I like her. Maybe I do, but she probably doesn't.

Maybe someday, I'll ask her out. But not today.

**Anakin P.O.V**

I went to math class ASAP. I love math. Best subject ever. I watched Mr. Dooku until I fell asleep for a good hour long class. I went to Elissa. "You love Luke, don't you? Don't you don't you don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he probably doesn't feel the same." She sighed. I was shocked.

"Well, have you seen the way he stares at you? That's just very hypocritical to say that. You love him, he loves you, come on!" I pleaded for her to know he loves her.

"Its not hypocritical if its the truth. You would be blind if you saw that. So come on! This is crazy! Why would he like me. My parents hate me, so they left, and I'm pretty sure as I finish the year, its never going to happen." She sighed.

"Well, if they hate you, then they're not worth being parents. Talk to him!" I said.

"Oh, please. That's not really a great plan to meet someone and rush into things. I don't believe in soulmates, or true love, its fake, and stupid. I need to go." She said.

I sighed. "What was that about?" My beautiful girlfriend asked.

"She doesn't think Luke likes her, but she likes him" I replied.

"That's crazy. Luke likes her but thinks she has different feelings." Padmé said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I have a plan" she replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**R&amp;R give me ideas for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pure Fluff

**disclaimers: don't own SW only Elissa.**

**Han was Leia's boyfriend **

* * *

**Obi-Wan's P.O.V.**

So, I tried waking up Anakin during math but he was sleep singing Stair Way to Heaven by Led Zepplin. So I asked for the lavatory pass. I got to the restroom and went into the stall. No I'm not gonna go to the bathroom, I got out a little book from my pocket. My smile faded. One of my sparkles from the cover was gone! But... still. I got out my pink Barbie pen, and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of school! I was so excited, I barely slept! Ok, maybe I was nervous, but I am very mature. Especially_ when_ picking out a diary. So I met a girl. Noooo! No one could replace Satine. Maybe there was Siri, but WAS IS A PAST TENSE! So that one night stand was meaning less with Siri. Ok. Ok. No more talking about it. Back to the girl. Luke is crushing on her. She's very beautiful, but not Satine beautiful. She likes him too. But they don't know how to ask each other out. Soon will be the school talent show. That's all for now. BRB_

_-Obikinz._

**Luke's P.O.V.**

So today was the schools talent show. The Fall Supreme as the call it. I wrote a song for Elissa. Its called Pens &amp; Paper. Oh, here's Principal Palpatine. I hated him. He seemed like bad luck.

"Ok. So act one, Luke Skywalker singing Pens &amp; Paper!" He said.

This was it. Here I go.

_Oh _

_If I had to choose between you or a diamond, I'd choose you. Oh oh_

_You're my one girl. The one who rules the world. You say 'jump in a pond, Luke.'_

_I'd do it for you. Oh, for you. For you. _

_(Pre chorus)_

_Oh, people say its just a little. Crush. Well_

_(Chorus)_

_If I could run away, I'd take you._

_You can leave me or stay_

_But my love for you is too much_

_To fill_

_With my pens &amp; paper_

_(2nd verse)_

_I love you ooh_

_You ooh oh oh oh._

_Just too much. For my little love bug_

_When I'm with you. My heart pounds, I start gettin nervous _

_Never had a crush this bad._

_(Chorus)_

_(Bridge)_

_And if you don't love me_

_I understand _

_But remember the choice in your hands _

_I love you_

_I miss you_

_I need you now_

_For my pen..._

_And paper._

"Thank you!" Oh god, what was I doing, I am not doing this I'm not cheesy! Don't do it. To late. "I'll like t-to dedicate this song t-to dedicate t-t-to. Elissa Holovans." I stuttered. I started to blush. BADLY.

I slowly walked off the stage with everyone staring at me. But just then, Elissa came running to hug me. I stood frozen on the staircase. She started to kiss me. Oh my God. KISS ME. I returned the kiss. "You could've told me how you felt. I felt the same as you. Luke, I love you." Elissa said. I love you. Those words shocked me.

"I love you too. Elissa." I replied. "Yeah but I think the floor is where we should stand." She nodded in agreement. It was awesome. Best day ever. "You're my one and only." I said. She laughed. I love that laugh. We went to our friends.

As everyone congratulated us, we smiled. But Padmé, Satine, Leia, and Elissa, they where doing Jingle Bell Rock from Mean Girls. We all went home happy. But little did we know. Tomorrow was gonna be. Dramatic.

* * *

**Ooh. My plot twist is going great. Smirks.**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of Blood

**Back again! Update update! So you guys must be wondering the plans of Padmé. But the last chapter of the talent show was a dream. But Obi-Wans diary wasn't...**

**Disclaimer: Elissa is mine. I only play with the SW universe &amp; characters.**

* * *

**Padmé's P.O.V.**

Today I was hanging out with Elissa &amp; Satine. We were having a blast at Booger Fling. That's our nickname for Burger King. So I ordered a whopper with extra pickles hold the catsup. So we snuck our food to the park. The park read a blue sign saying _**NO FOOD**_** ALLOWED.** There goes my idea for a picnic with Ani. Well, it wasn't that good of a park. There was a hotdog stand for visitors. And there is no food allowed. Of course. Screw you Coruscant. We saw Luke.

"Hey, Luke! Over here!" I called out. He smiled. But out of no where, he kissed Elissa. She screamed. "Luke, what are you doing?" I asked. He stood there, embarrassed.

"I suppose that was a dream." He blushed.

"Yep." All of us said. "What was it about?" The girls asked, together.

He hesitated. "Umm. Can I tell it to you Padmé, Satine. I don't wanna tell it to you Elissa, I'm sorry." He said. He talked about writing a song and singing it and making out with Elissa. "We kissed. We kissed. It was crazy. I even wrote the song after my dream. Here" He pulled it out of his pocket. We awwed.

"But are you really gonna sing for the talent show? I mean, this is crazy. Very, very _crazy._" Satine said. I could tell she was confused. But, it wasn't something to be embarrassed of. I was too.

"Yeah but, maybe I should ask her out. Remember how Anakin asked you out? Or how Obi-Wan?" He asked.

_Flashback_

_It was a foggy day. Me and Anakin were talking about his new bike. The lovebird. "Anakin, remember this?" I held out a a japor snippet. "Remember when the pod races were popular? And when we went to sign you in, but they refused? And you carved this? Now cars are popular. Pod races are rare. And I love you." I accidentally blurted out. But he didn't seem to care. He leaned down to kiss me. He whispered in my ear,_

_'I love you' He said. I smiled._

_End Flashback._

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, of course. But didn't Obi-Wan just be like 'Hey let's date?' In front of _all_ of us." I pointed out. She giggled.

"Yep."

"Get her talking like Anakin did and make her say I love you tell her you love her then kiss her and bam. You're together." I suggested.

"Ok, sure." He said. I watched him walk over to her.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I went over to the fountain where Elissa was. "Hey Lisa. I wanna tell you about my new car. So it has new tires and a new motor. But the problem is I don't have cable wires. Do you have any because I love you." Oh man, oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that. She was! But before I knew it I kissed her. I looked over at the bench and saw Padmé &amp; Satine giggling. I glared at them.

"I love you." She said. We kissed longer than expected.

Le next day.

Me and my friends were hanging out with my arm wrapped around Elissa's waist and hers around mine.

"Uhh, Luke, a girl is coming toward you." Anakin said.

I looked over his shoulder. She was. "Hi, I'm Mara. Mara Jade. I wanted to know if you could show me around?"

"Where is your class?" I asked.

"French is my first, cause that's where I can French kiss you." She said.

"What?" She pushed me against the wall and started French kissing me. I tried pushed her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"Get of him!" Elissa yelled. She grabbed Mara Jade's waist and threw her to the ground. When Mara got up, she punched Elissa. Elissa pulled her hair out. Her hair started to bleed. Mara clawed her and grabbed a knife from her pocket.

"No!" I yelled and got in front of Elissa. Her knife cut my arm. It started bleeding. Bad. "Oh! Owww!" Next thing I saw was white.

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it. I bent down, crying in Luke's chest. How could she do this? Why? I'd rather it be me bleeding than Luke. I checked his pulse. He's gonna be ok. The doctors came from the ambulance. Don't die. They wrapped a tourniquet around his arm. We were in the Nurse's office. He woke up.

"Elissa?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, dear?" I answered.

"I love you." I cried. I cried blood. Tears of blood. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes. He Is being released right now." Dr. Arrowtoheart said. I smiled.

"You're ok Luke." I said. I leaned down to kiss him. It was gonna be happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Series Helpings

**a/n: hey guys sorry for the long wait, this wasn't gonna be up today, but I looked back at the last update and I just said 'oh God' then fainted.**

**Oh yeah, never mind about the Leia and Padmé sisters thing, they're cousins. But Leia and Luke are still twinsies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or Thor. **

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I was at my locker, making out with a picture of Padmé. She was sick today, ok? I always do that. I'm pretty sure she does _TOO._ I like to eat stuff. Yay.

RANDOM!

"Hey Anakin, remember last week? Yeah, Luke's back. I was very dramatic. And I need help." A pretty jet black haired teenager said.

"What?" I asked. Her face was growing redder by the minute. "YOU'RE PREGNANT? WITH LUKE'S CHILD? LEMME KICK HIS WAS!" I yelled.

"No!" She said. "We've only been dating for a week. My _parents _are coming! They hate me, I told you!" She said.

"Oh." I blushed.

"And I told them about Luke. They want to meet him..." she trailed off.

"Just tell him!" I said.

"Ok ok." She said.

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

"Hey Luke, listen to the new Amy Lee song. Its called Dark Water! Its so beautiful. I love the song. It's on the new Aftermath teaser!" I said.

"Whose that?" Luke asked.

"WHAT? ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" I yelled.

"No! Its just, I was busy listening to Boom Clap. Hm hm hmm!" He started humming to the song.

Then _she_ came. "Hey. I'm sorry for last week. I just... can't control my feelings. Hey, did you know that me and Luke dated back in the day, before you came? To bad he didn't recognize me. Wazzup? You like what you're seeing? Huh, huh?" She explained.

"My, oh Mara, how long ago was that? Because you sound _ancient._" I scoffed.

"Do I sound ancient?" Luke asked.

"No." I said.

"Good." He replied.

Mara Jade turned her heel and left.

"You dated her?" I asked, shouting at Luke.

"Yes, no, but it was very briefly!" He said.

"Leave me be."

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

Everyone in the cafeteria was just settling down. "These cups, they're spontaneous!" Anakin said, admiring the cup.

Obi-Wan tapped on a waitress. "Oh, excuse me, but I would really like a pink Barbie™ cup."

The waitress looked confused. "Fine" she said.

As Anakin was admiring the blue and white cup, he took a sip. He stood up. "This drink, I like it!" He shouted. He threw the cup on the ground. "Another!"

"Oh ho ho, I got your reference." Principal Palpatine said.

"What reference?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

"You know, Thor? You know-never mind." Palpy said.

A white flash appeared. A look alike Padmé and Anakin stepped out.

"Padmé, did you straighten your hair?" Anakin asked.

"Um, I'm Jane Fost-" He started making out with Jane.

Thor then started making out with a sick Padmé out of nowhere.

They looked back. "Oh."they both said.

They switch and Thor and Jane left.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: That Little B

**EARLY UPDATE! This is a short one though, I've had worse. Oh yes, thanks Zejaykay for the Thor request last chapter!**

**Any disclaims: No, I'm not really. But I am ALL ABOUT THAT BASE BOUT THE BASE NO TROUBLE! Kidding, I have an earworm...**

**Elissa POV**

I HATE LUKE I HATE LUKE I HATE THAT GUY! He just thinks he can fool people by saying he loves people. YEAH RIGHT! SCREW YOU LUKE. _SCREW HIM_.

**Luke PIC**

I wish Elissa would answer my calls, texts, or at least letters! I really wish she would stop sticking her middle finger at me every time we see each other! "I wish she would." I said out loud. I picked out what to do. If she won't respond, I'll make her. Yes, even if it means getting with _her._ I went up and knocked on Mara Jade's door. I knocked.

"Hello?" She answered. She looked at me. "Aah, Sky. Did you _walk_ here? Ate you a walker?" She teased. "Get it?" "Sky Walker, huh?"

"Look, Jade, I need your help." I said.

"What?"

"Do you, well, would you like to maybe, make Elissa jealous?" I asked.

"What would happen?" She asked, puzzled.

"Go out with me."

"Okay." Mara replied.

"Awesome." I said.

"Bye!" She yelled. She gave me a peck on the cheek, and smiled.

**Mara Jade's POV**

I LOVE LUKE! I've been trying to get him back, but I moved. It was back in 6th grade. But I was in jail. So now I came back. I love myself. Yay! I LOVE MYSELF! To date Luke and make that bitch leave him alone. I have DOUBLE! Hehehe. I have SELF CONFIDENCE! I have Luke is awesome.

Time for _DRAMA._ "Luke, baby, I love you. You're the _best boyfriend _ever!" I said, as Elissa walked by. She stopped and raised eyebrow.

"Oh Luke you're awesome." I said. I shot a glare at Elissa. She gave glare back. Oh, if this works, I will make jealousy rise in her. Oh yes.

I started making out with Luke. I looked behind him. She was about to attack. I looked at Luke. I held his hand and walked away. Just before Elissa jumped. _She thought she was cute_. I thought. She missed us. Hm hm. She got hurt _bad._ I love where this is going. Bye bye Elissa. _Forever._ I can't wait. She will be gone missed, but hated. _Elissa Holovans a hated girl, hated by all. Not loved. Not even by her parents. No one came to her funeral. She was a bitch._ Oh yes. I loved her gravestone. HeheheHEHEHEHEHE! Go fuck a truck. Suck it.

Bitch. Bye bye bitch.

**I am not gonna kill Elissa, its just a sick girl thinking it. Sorry if you like Mara and Luke, I like them together. I thought she would add drama, a love triangle, and more. I think this was a short chapter. I guess I'll find out soon. But short stories are good for when they have nice writing and so I like reading them before I leave to go somewhere. Bye guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Playing Barbie

**Long time, no update! Happy 20 year anniversary of the Friends pilot! Luke and Elissa will talk, but this chapter focuses around Obitine and Anidala right now, but some LUKE, Elissa, and Mara, but very short. **

**Warning: This is a Friends themed episode.**

**Disclaim: I only own Elissa**

**Satine P..O.V.**

I watched the clock as I heard my thoughts. Yesterday I was hoping to tell Obi-Wan great news. Scary news. News that could change our lives forever. What do I do? Is there a mistake. I couldn't thing right now. All I want is to have my life normal without anything screwing up. As the clock screams 4, I get up and sigh. _Crap._ I thought; _why can't I do anything right anymore. I wish when it happens, everything will be normal._ My life won't be good anymore. Everyone will be teasing me, but they know even when this comes, I will make them pay. I looked at the clock. 4:15, as it says. I'm late.

I knock on his door. He wraps his arms around me and Obi-Wan looks at me. "I got your text." He says, firmly.

"Are you mad", I ask, watching his face and taking a step back.

"A little bit, but its okay. We will be happy, right?" He asked as I nodded.

"Time to tell everyone." I replied.

I looked back at the text.

**Satine: hey, obi. I have something to tell u.**

**Obi-Wan: what's up?**

**Satine: Padmé is ummmmmmmmm... MY PARENTS THINK YOU SMOKE POT!**

**Obi-Wan: why?**

**Satine: Anakin.**

**Obi-Wan: oh f-**

"We need to convince Anakin To tell them it was him!" I said.

Because I remembered.

He's my brother.

My _biological _brother.

"Anakins my brother right?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said, puzzled.

"I think he said to my parents you got high on weed and jumped out a window." I said.

"Ok. Let's just tell them tomorrow. Because I'm going into Barbie mode right now."

"Oh God." I said.

"Hey Barbie, let's go party!" He said.

"NO, NO NO NO!" I yelled.

**Anakin Pov**

I looked at my girlfriend who was rambling on about having babies.

"You know what, I am quitting cooking and going down the mother lane!" She said.

"The mother what's?" I asked.

"THE MOTHER LANE!" She yelled. "I want babies!" She stomped her foot.

"We are too _young._ I Do want kids but when I'm married and _not_ 17." I acclaimed.

"No! I want want babies!" She yelled.

"Padmé, please!" I said.

"No!"

"Fine."

"Good"

** A/N: did you think Satine was preggers? FOOLED YOU. Did you get my Friends references? Oh yeah, Padmé still is thinking like Monica and her parents are thinking that Obes dud pot like Jack and Judy thought Chandler did and it was Ross who did!**

**Question: should Elissa and Luke get back together or Luke &amp; Mara stay together. Which one and the other one or naw? Idk**


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward Cough

**Sorry, I am dealing with a loss of a precious friend, so I have not updated. I am not going to be on often, just so I can deal with this. But, Satine was lying to Obi, so, her birthday is so.**

**I am doing shout outs now.**

**Disclaimer: nope**

**Satine POV**

WHOOP! Party planner in the house-house! I can't believe its Eli's bday! Its been about... 21 days since we met? Ha! I just laugh; I believe it.

But...

Why? I thought my, I shouldn't talk about this.

Because, I'm dying. Literally, dying. My heart is aching. I watch myself and what I'm eating. I need to stay good, because.

I have cancer; I feel bad for my friends. I don't want the feeling of them gaining sorrow because Eli's got a birthday and has to resist talking to Luke. I think she isn't over him. I will make them talk. Even if I use 'the force.'

I turn around and see the first guest arrive. "Hello, welcome. Please place your coat in the closet." I tell them.

"Hey." I turn around. "Do I look amazing?" Elissa says.

"Who-whoa mama. You look amazing. Who did this?" I ask.

"Aayla." She replies.

Elissa had the most _stunning _dress. It was an amazing grey. She also had her hair in this plait, and precious gold earrings. Her shoes though, gold; and who could make the smoky eyed look work? Her.

"Well, Padmé should be here soon." I said.

"Is Luke coming?" She asks.

"Why, should I tell him the party is canceled and we throw an awesome party?" I ask.

"No, I feel right that its time to converse with him. I'm ready." She says.

"If you need anything, Eli, I'm here." I say.

Luke comes in the front door and looks at Eli. _Awkward_ *cough*.

"Hi." He says.

"Oh, um, hi." She says.

"I'm sorry, wrong house, bye!" He quickly turns around. "Hey, wrong number..."

"No. You come back" Elissa smirks. "Then dance."

**Suprised? Well, I need to go. Ha! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Okay?

**Hey, y'all! Welcome a to, ESD! Been a while since I've updated. So happy.**

**If you've read my Scary Things In Life remake, you would happen to know Elissa made a guest appearance as victim of Palpatine.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elissa. **

**Luke Pic**

_Did she just ask me to... dance? _

"No thanks." I answered.

"C'mon, Luke, you are such a party pooper!" Elissa exclaimed.

"No!" I said.

"Yes!"

"Fine." I answered.

"Well, it's great you're with Mara..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, but... how DO I put this? Well, she's violent and scary." I said.

"C'mon Luke, you're kidding." She responded.

"She broke my cello, she has been in and out of prison since the 6th grade!" I said.

"Oh God." She said awkwardly.

"I think I'm going to break up with her." I decided.

"Woah." She looked shocked. "You will be in great peril. Well, your bow will. Bring extra horsehair!"

**Mara's Pov**

Luke went out with his friends for a while to a hockey game. I was waiting; could a hockey game take 9 hours? He was late. I am going to call.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG. _Went my phone. A voice answered. "Hello." A girl! That selfish bas-

"You have reached *numbers and numbers and numbers.* please leave a message after the beep. BEEP."

Thank God that was a machine. Wait- a **_MACHINE?_** "Luke, if you don't come here by ten, which it is 9:30, your bow will be crushed in my bare fists!" I said. "Not to mention I will cut your bowl cut!" I yelled.

When will he come? Will he come? A tear slid down my cheek. That has never happened. I feel like Chandler from Friends. I never cried.

**Satine P.O.V. **

Time to tell. "Obi-Weenie!" I yelled.

He came down the stairs with Anakin. "What?" He asked.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, trying to be totally laid back.

"Sit down." I said. We three sat down. "Obi-Wan, I-I-I!" I stuttered trying to get air. "I." I said getting back air. "I have cancer." I said.

His eye's widened. "What?" He asked.

"I have cancer." I said.

"Oh. My. God." Him and Anakin said like Janice from Friends.

"I'm sorry."

**Luke P.O.V.**

I went up the steps. I knocked.

"What?" A depressed Mara said.

"I'm breaking up with you." We both said.

"Ok." She hugged me. "I just needed to know you're ok." She said.

"Ok."

**Elissa**

I was watching Fault In Our Stars waiting for Luke.

"Okay will be our always." Augustus said. Hazel giggled. "Okay?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Okay." She replied.

"Hi!" Luke said.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Did she?"

"No."

"My parents want to meet you."

**That was abrupt, huh?**


	9. Chapter 9:Meet The Parents

_Enjoy_

Luke Pov

Elissa opened her door. "Luke!" She gave me a hug. "Come in. These are my parents."

"You never told me I was meeting your parents." I whispered.

As I walked in, a woman with matted red hair with a faux leapord print boa and a skin tight black suit and hooker boots had her hand wrapped around a man smoking a cigar with a pinstriped suit and black hair.

"So, you must be Luke." He said with a thick accent.

"Hello sir, you must be Mr. Holovans, correct?" I asked.

The woman took a beer and chugged it down. "Please, do yourself a favor. You obviously have enough problems. Break up with_ Elissa."_

_"_What?" I asked.

"Ya heard me. Break up with the girl. Ya hear?" Her mother said.

"Mama!" Elissa said.

"Shut up Elissa!" Her mother said.

"She no good!" Her father said.

"Papa!" She said.

"Shut up!" He said. He then punched her straight in the eye. "Keep it up, y'all gettin' a knuckle sandwich!"

She sat silent.

"Ya hear?" Her father said.

"Yes jackass." She mumbled.

"Whaddya say?" Her mother asked. She then was punched in the mouth. She wouldn't move. "Get up, an fight like a man!"

She was unconcious. "She's uncouncious."

"Its what she gets." Her father said.

I sent a call to the ambulance.

A hologram appeared. "Hello." A droid said. "How may I help you?" It said in a monotone voice.

"My girlfriend was knoced unconcious by her parents." I said.

"Help is on its way." The droid replied.

Later that day...

Padme rushed into the room. "Hi Luke!" She hugged me. "Its so loud in the hospital. How's Elissa?"

"She's okay. We'll see her when its okay." I said.

Then our friends rushed in behind Satine.

"How is she?" Ashoka asked.

"The doctor is here." I said.

"Hello. Elissa Holovans. Correct?"

We nodded.

"In here."

We walked in. Elissa looked miserable. I ran to her. I was about to kiss her, but I remembered what happened.

"Hi guys." She said weakly.

Then _she_ walked in. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi Mara." Elissa said.


	10. Chapter 10: Obitine Fluff

Okay.** This is SATA time for deez **uts.

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**I'm trying general pov.**

OoOo

Elissa lay in bed, with Satine by her side. She had passed out just 5 minutes ago. Padmé, Satine's best friend was pacing back and forth. Obi-Wan, her boyfriend, was crying silently. Anakin was in a daydream and Mara had been just sitting.

"Dr. Evans, she fainted. This is a horrible travesty. (A/N: Dr. Evans is mine)" Luke said, leading a young doctor into the room.

"Yes, yes. Let's get her to the ICU." He stated. "Nurse Mntoliann, ICU, STAT."

(Nurse Mntoliann is mine).

The nurse smiled. "Of course, Ytomplio." "It will be done."

OoOo

The group was sitting in chairs waiting for news. Dr. Ytomplio Evans came. "Be very careful. She is has a breathing tube and is very exhausted. She has a tumor growing from her arm, to her brain. She is on life support right now." He informed. "She is very ill."

"Yes, doctor." Obi-Wan whimpered. He turned away and started crying silently again. Elissa put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a warm well-needed hug.

"She wants to see you all in an order. She wants an Obi-Wan Kenobi first." A droid nurse said.

Obi-Wan got up. "I'm Obi-Wan."

OoOo

Satine was lying in a hospital bed, looking lifeless. "O-o-Obi." She whimpered. "Come here." She said.

He ran to her, stroking her short, blonde hair. "Satine. Oh Satine." He started crying. "Oh Satine. I love you."

"I you." She said. "I will be fine Obi." She responded weakly.

"You're going to die though." He protested.

"I'm going to say what Padmé tells Anakin. I am _ not_ afraid to die. Understand, love?" Satine said.

"Yes Ms. Kryze." He said.

"Playing Barbie is so much fun, when you play it with someone you love." Satine sung.

"That's why I'm playing with you." He said.

"That's why I'm playing... with you." They both sung.

"I love you." He said.

"As do I." She murmured as she kissed him.

OoOo

Obi-Wan walked into the waiting room of the ICU section of the EU.

"You are glowing Obikinz. Did you 'make love' for two minutes?" Anakin asked, teasing his friend.

"No." He said. "But she wants Padmé, Ahsoka and Han in the room."

OoOo

They walked into the room. Satine was glowing as her boyfriend was.

"Satine, you never told us you had cancer." Padmé said.


	11. Chapter 11: Rekindling Kindness

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nada**

**OoOo**

**Padmé POV**

"You never told us you had cancer." I said.

"I was going to. But it was never the right time. Padmé, know that." The blonde stated. "I never thought it would... become, so, you know... serious."

"Yeah, its never serious when you are what? Dying? 'Its okay, there is just a tumor in my arm to my brain.'" Han mocked.

"Han!" Ahsoka said. "I am shocked that you would make fun of Satine like that! She is in a very serious situation right now!" "Its like Patrick with the light bulb. Life death, life, death, life!"

The Torguta sat in a seat in the corner of the room. "Han, why not be self concious about other people's feelings?" She asked, sarcastically. Ahsoka sighed.

"And you wonder why I'm still nice to you guys." He muttered before storming out the room.

"Oh Padmé, he will never understand." Satine giggled.

OoOo

Mara stood up. "Elissa," she started. "You will never understand how sorry I am about how I treated you." The red head sat next to the black haired girl.

"All I wanted was Luke back. But I now realise have to be honest, Elissa, you are so very lucky that you have him. The only reason I allowed Luke to break up with me was, all I wanted was for him to be okay."

"I realise that drama isn't a needed part in a teen life, its only an option. An option most teenagers choose. I want you to know, I am sorry. I want to learn about life. That is why I am going to major in chemistry and physics. Or I might study about Jedi. I know that is what Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ashoka and I heard Jacen Solo, Han's cousin, is learning the Dark Side."

"Did you take the SAT's?" Elissa asked.

"Everyone did. I got a perfect 2300 on each of them." Mara said.

"Me too!" Elissa said. There was a chorus of 'me too's', even Padmé said it when she got back.

Then Satine was back in the waiting room. She looked normal, but she had her breathing tube. "Me three."


	12. Chapter 12: College Letters

**A/N: This will be a long chapter and this is ending this week! Crazy WhateverIput Days will be up in September and then AFTER School Days will be sometime after CWIPD I think Crazy School or College Days. I dunno. Without further adoness; Endless School Days!**

**Disclaimer: In the name of SW, NOOOOOOO!**

**OoOo**

**Satine P.O.V.**

I honestly don't know what my friends will say; they're all pretty stunned. Padmé was first to speak.

"Satine!" She ran to me."Satine Satine Satine!" She bounced up and down.

"Padmé Padmé Padmé!" I mocked. The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Satine!" My Obi-Wan said. "Oh my Barbies™! Its you!" He yelled.

"Its me! Hi everychild!"

"Hello Miss Kryze." They mocked like children. Honestly, we're still children. More like they mocked like elementary school children.

"Good afternoon, children. Tell me; did people pass their SAT's?"

"You mean people take them?" Anakin joked.

"We should go. I can't stand hospitals. They creep me out." I admitted.

"We could got to my house!" Padmé suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." Leia agreed.

**OoOo *Que Batman music***

We got to Padmé's house and her sister Sola greeted us. "Hello Padmé," she stopped, remembering everybody's name,"Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ashoka, Han, Leia, Luke- Mara?" Mara nodded. "Great to see you!" She eyed Elissa.

Elissa smiled. "I'm Elissa, Luke's girlfriend."

"Do you have a criminal recored?" Sola asked.

Mara rolled her eyes. "No." Elissa giggled.

"My cousins got a 2nd girlfriend and the first to not be crazy! No offense Mara." Sola cheered.

"None taken." Mara smiled.

"Padmé, Harvard University sent the letter!" Sola informed.

"I'm going home to see if I got mine." I said. A murmur of agreement came.

"Wait!" Padmé yelled.

"Sorry Angel." Anakin kissed his girlfriends head.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Sati! The letter is here!" My Mom said.

I ran to her. She handed it to me eagerly. I opened it. This is what it said;

_Dear Satine Kryze,_

_We are sending this letter to inform you that you have been accepted into Harvard University. We look foward to seeing you next year._

_With Pleasure,_

_Harvard University_

"Mom! I got in! I'm comming everyone! Love ya!" I kissed my mother's cheek and ran upstairs.

I commed everyone. Padmé greeting," Hi!"

"I got in!" I informed.

"Me too!" She cheered.

"Me three!" Ashoka yelled.

"Same." Obi-Wan and Anakin yelled.

"Yep!" Said Mara.

"Me seven!" Elissa shouted.

"I didn't." Luke said.

"I'm going to pilot school." Han said.

"I'm going to Yale." Leia said. "And Han, its called the Air Force." She corrected.

"I just remembered," Padmé started,"tomorrow is _graduation." _

_"What."_

"Yep. Gotta! Padmé out. See ya at graduation! Naberrie out."

"Leia out."

"Luke out."

"Han out."

"Anakin out."

"Ashoka out."

"Obi-Wan out."

"Mara out."

"Elissa out."

I miled at the friendship we all formed. Though nobody was there I whispered "Satine out."

I got my jamies on and went to bed.

**OoOo**

That turned out different then I thought. It was good though. 3 more chapters until the finale. Next update will be a full school day preparing for graduation, and since no prom, flashbacks, chapter 14 is graduation then 15 is the last day. (That was an A/N)

**There was an unrelated SW easter egg. Real life easter egg. See if you can find it. If not, I'll just say it next update. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Graduation, Here They Come!

**A/N: Good people, only TWO whole chapters left until the finale. This is crazy. Two whole chapters? By God, time flies**.**No one reviewed. :( So nobody got the egg in last chapter. **

**Easter Egg: Natalie Portman plays Padmé, and Natalie went to Harvard, and Padmé is going to Harvard.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Padmé POV**

I woke up to a dumb alarm clock. I groaned, then jumped up. "Today is graduation. Today is graduation. Today _is _graduation." I whispered. "Mr. Dooku said I am the Valedictorian."

I hopped out of my bed. I ran to brush my teeth in the bathroom. I looked down. I got toothpaste on my purple tanktop. I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and opened my walk-in closet. I pulled out a neon green see-through shirt and shorts with my flip flops and a white undershirt.

I pulled off my tank top and got a green bra on and put my shirt on. I got new... understuffs and my shorts, threw my old clothes in the hamper. I brushed my hair and put it into a braid.

I came out to the smell of chocolate pancakes and blue milk. "Good morning Mom. Dad. Hey Sola." I greeted. I ate really fast and got my backpack. "Bye." I kissed my parents' cheek and left.

**OoOoOoOo**

I went to my locker and stuffed my backpack inside of it. I saw Elissa out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Eli."

"Hey babe. How are you?" She asked.

"Excited. I feel weird. I love my bra. I hate my feet. So yeah." I said.

She giggled and twirled her ponytail. "I think every girl loves their bra. I'm excited too."

Satine wrapped her arms around Rlissa. "Gooood morning graduates!" She stared at Elissa. "You have never put your hair down once this year."

"My birthday."

"You put your hair in a plait ASAP."

"Fine." Elissa pulled her ponytail out and her silky, black her fell to her waist and curled.

I gasped. "You are gorg af."

"Well hello there hottie." Mara said.

Elissa put her hair into a ponytail again. "I was waiting for tonight."

"Oh." Satine said as her breathing tube fell out of her nose. "What?" She put her tube back in her nose.

Obi-Wan walked behind her. "Hey Barbie™." He said as he started to make out with her.

"Hey Angel." Anakin said as he started to make out with me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke and Elissa.

I stopped and saw Ashoka grab Lux, she turned to me, "I'm feeling left out."

"This reminds me of prom."

_Flashback_

_I grabbed the spoon and put in some punch in my cup. my brown, curly hair dangled off my shoulder. I adgusted my black dress with lace on the top. I turned to see my boyfrirnd Anakin grab my waist and lead me to the dance floor._

_I threw my cup back and made out with him. Everyone else was doing it so, let's do it bro!_

_End Really Weird Flashback_

The bell rang. We went to math with Mr. Dooku. Anakin fell asleep while we watched Titanic. I was about to wake him up but he's good at singing. Especially singing 'The Immigrant Song' by Led Zeppelin. When he finished, he started singing 'Kashmir' by 'Led Zeppelin'. I though of prom again.

_Flashback_

_Principal Palpatine went to the michrophone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are announcing your Prom King and Queen! Your King is... Luke Ask–wa? And your Queen is Padmé Nabritt–wa?"_

_"Can he ever get names right? No." Anakin mumbled._

_I went to accept my crown. That's all I remember._

_End Flashback_

"I'll never let you go..." Rose said.

"The end." Mr. Dooku yelled, obvious tear marks on his face. He paused the movie.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Obi-Wan POV**

I sat at the table, replaying the scene is my head. "Dooku was crying."

"We know." Elissa exclaimed.

"A grown man, emotionless man crying. With emotion."

Elissa stood up. "We know. So shut up for the love of Force!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her. "Is it safe to say I'm on my period?"

"Are you?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah."

"You don't want to embarass yourself." Satine reminded. We all nodded.

"Okay." She sat down.

"And never tell me again that you are in _that time of the month again. _" Luke grinned.

"Never wanted to." We all oohed.

"That was a good one." Mara said. We all nodded.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"'Cause you asked."

"Ooooh!" Mara said.

"I'm gonna leave. Its almost time for the bell to ring." I left.

The rest of the day we watched movies.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Elissa POV**

The 4 girls were at Padmé's doing beauty and outfits. I was wearing a purple, flowy dress to my é was straightening my hair and getting the split ends off. Satine started doing my makeup. Red lipstick and cat eye eyeliner with smokey eye and 3D mascara.

We drove to our school and we were getting our robes on. I put my hat on and I went to Padmé, Satine and Ashoka. "Love you." I said and we group hugged. We got into the line to go out the door and I stepped out...

**OoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I am excited to see how the graduation goes down. Are you not?**

**Read and Review, you know what to do! Constructive critisisim is okay but flames are not! Bye my people!**


	14. Chapter 14: Graduation

**A/N: One more chapter! Oh my God. All I can say is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Noooooo!**

**IoIoIoIoOlOlOl**

**Anakin POV**

I can feel the lights shining on my face outside. My girlfriend grabs my hand. "Don't be nervous." She said softly.

I looked at her. "I won't. I promise." The line starts to move as we walk inside the auditorium. We sit in rows on plastic chairs that are barely comfortable.

Music starts to play as Mr. Dooku; everybody's favourite teacher comes up on the stage with Principal Palpatine. Mr. Dooku started to dance as Palpatine glared at him.

They all said a few words with some other teachers when Mr. Dooku said Padmé's name. I gave her hand a squeeze as she walked up to the microphone.

She smiled. "Hello, everyone. I am Padmé Naberrie. I have to admit, this year was crazier than any other year. Why? I found out my best friend had cancer; an ex of my cousin's came back; his girlfriend and she hated [each other]. They're good friends now. But I won't get into that."

"This year was a great year. No matter what anyone says; I had the best teacher ever, Mr. Dooku. I made a new friend. I had a fun prom. I had an amazing year"

"I had an endless year that is ending." She paused, making eye contact. "Overall, I had a great high school experience." She closed her eyes. Opening them, she yelled,"go bantha's!"

Everyone clapped for Padmé as she came back to me. "You are a natural public speaker." I murmured.

Principal Palpatine started to speak. "These children have done a wonderful job growing here in my school. With a lot of them growing from 14 to 17 or 18 year olds, they have done an excellent job this year and this award goes to the children who have gotten AB honor rolls year round. When I call your name, please come and accept your award."

"Anakin Skywalker, Luke Naberrie, Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri, Aayla Secura, Siri Tachi, Satine Kryze, Ki— Ki, forgive me, I always get your name wrong. Ki-Andi?"

Ki laughed. "Close enough."

"Shaak Ti, Elissa Holovans, Aurra Stings?"

"Close." She chuckled, walking up to recieve the award.

Palpatine said plenty more names, and gave plenty more rewards.

Mr. Dooku went to the microphone. "Hello, I am the faboo-Dooku, Mr. Dooku. This is an award for the students who have recieved the 'Principals Honor Roll' where they have all A's year 'round. When I call your name, please come up."

"Padmé Naberrie, Leia Naberrie, Zam Wessel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Zam Wessel, Rex Ecnol, Cody Ecnol..."

I lost track after that. I lifted up my robe and through my pocket, I got some Sour Patch Kids. I picked a handful up and slowly ate it.

"... , you said my name twice." Zam Wessel glared jokingly.

He pouted his lower lip. "But your name is just so fun to say. It also rhymes with many things. For instance; Ham, Bam, Glam, Jam, Pam, Lamb, And..."

She rolled her eyes. "Half of those things you made up."

The audience roared with laughter. "At least I have an an imagination!" He raised his hand. "Don't speak to me!"

She slowly stalked away.

Mr. Dooku went back to his seat. Mr. Fisto went to the microphone. "This is the award for 'Perfect Attendance' year 'round. When I call your name, you may come to accept the award. Luke Naberrie, Leia Naberrie, Lux Bonteri, Aayla Secura, Sabé Mahednain, Dormé Mahednain, Cordé Mahednain, Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti."

I leaned to Padmé. "There's a rumor Aayla and Mr. Fisto are hooking up."

She looked at me. "Its true." She whispered.

I leaned back in my seat. _Wow. I did not expect that... _I thought.

I looked at Padmé. "I want to kiss you."

She stiffled a laugh. "Right here?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay !" I looked at her. "No, I just made fun of you."

"Meanie." I scoffed. Our faced grew red, holding in laughter. "Here, why don't I give you a kiss like this." I started to air guitar. I put two of my fingers together and kissed them then put them on her lips.

She copied me. We couldn't hold it in. We burst out into laughter.

Mr. Dooku smiled. He started to sing 'We Found Love' by Rihanna. Padmé blushed. I gave him applauds. I stood up and started clapping even louder. Everyone followed one-by-one.

bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

We all cheered. But the strict teacher named Professer Windu from Padmé's college yelled at us. "Settle down children!" He chided.

"Settle down? This is an outrage!" I joked.

The dark skinned professer glared. Yet with no emotion. "You best settle down."

I got on my knees and screamed,"NOOOOOO!" Everyone laughed except Windu.

I sat back down. Padmé raised her eyebrows and she dropped her voice to an icy whisper. "Does he have any emotion?"

I chuckled."I don't think so."

More awards were called then


	15. Chapter 15: Hangovers & Goodbye

**A/N: Sorry about the incompletion of chapter 14, my phone is being a bitch. So... this one will be completing a I guess... cliffhanger? And a also... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Thank you to my readers and reviewers, I love you all. Thank you for being on this incredible journey with me! Merci, gracias, whatever. And to my French readers out there; MERCI! **

**Disclaimer: No. Only the hot af Elissa is mine.**

**OoOo**

**Anakin POV**

After more awards were called, they called us for the High School Diplomas. "Anakin Skywalker..." I stood up. I walked to recieve my award, and I saw my mom, my stepdad, my stepbrother and his girlfriend.

I shook teachers hands and went back to my seat. After everyone got their diploma, Mr. Dooku went to the microphone. "Galactic High, you are now out of school. Turn the... whatever string to your left and you may throw your hat in the air."

We whooped and cheered as we threw our hats up. I caught mine and I went to Padmé. I gave her a passionate kiss and we hugged. We went outside and found our parents.

I found my mom. She gave me a hug. "I'm so proud of you Ani! I am so proud."

Cliegg, his son Owen and his girlfriend Beru smiled. "Congrats Anakin." Beru smiled.

"Anakin! We're taking pictures!" Elissa said. "And Padmé—"

At the mention of my girlfriend, I interrupted Elissa. "Speak no more. Bye mom! See you when I get home!" I ran to Padmé.

"Okay. Padmé, you're holding Elissa's feet, Anakin, you are holding Elissa's shoulders, Mara, you will be holding her booty, Obi, you are holding her back, Ashoka, you're going to hold her thies, Han, you will be posing randomly, Luke, you will be holding her head and I will be standing behind everyone." Satine informed. She set the timer for the camera and we got into position. We smiled and Satine showed us the holograph picture.

We ate snacks and Satine told us to go to her house. She was having a group get together. I got there, and knocked on her door. She gave me a hug and I went to her room. I got in a circle on her bed where everyone sat.

"Wow. This is crazy. I am speechless." She said as she poured us drinks. "We have to celebrate, and we are all allowed to drink, so, we may have hangovers."

We all laughed. "To graduation." Padmé raised her cup.

"To graduation!" We all repeated.

I kissed Padmé's cheek. A little later, I was on my 7th drink. I went to Padmé. "Hey Padmshé." I slurred.

She laughed. "Look at Obi-Gun." She pointed. I turned around.

He was dancing. "Ru-sha-sha." He chanted. He kept lofting his legs fast. "Ru-ca-ca!"

"Poodoo!" I yelled for no reason, something I would never say. "Stop being cowards!" I said for no reason. Satine's eyes widened.

"Wha-wha?" She started crying. Obi-Wan ran to her, rocking her back and forth.

Padmé slapped me. "Why did you say that?" She lectured. "That is the biggest insult to Mandalorians!" I kissed her.

**OoOo**

**Luke's POV**

I was afraid to take a sip of my first drink. Sure, 18 life year olds are legal to drink on Coruscant, but honestly, I've never _ever _had a sip of alcohol. It looks like Elissa is in the same situation.

Elissa looked at me. "To be honest, I've never had a drink."

"Me neither." I remembered I needed to talk to Anakin. "Do you know where Anakin is?"

"Making out with Padmé."

"Obi-Wan?"

"In the closet with Sa—"

"I got it. Do you want to play hide and seek?" I asked.

She nodded. "Okay everyone! Listen up! We're playing hide and seek."

Mara was counting. I hid under the staircase in a box under blankets. I felt like Harry Potter for a moment. I was cramped, so I got out when a very drunk Mara went to me.

"Found you Luke!" She exclaimed.

"I'm a fire hydrant." I said, falsely.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

After everyone was passed out—er... yeah. Passed out, I went home. "Bye Eli." I gave her a kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

**OoOo**

**Obi-Wan P.O.V.**

I woke up in a closet, in a princess dress. Satine was in a duck dress. "Satine." I shook her. "Satine."

"Obi? Ungh. I feel gross." She complained. "What happened?"

"I can remember us having Correllian Ale... and playing dress up in the closet... and... I think I'm wearing lingerie."

"That's a dress." She said.

"Oh. I'm taking a bath." I said, getting out of the tiny closet. When I got to the refresher, people were asleep. I started the bath up.

**OoOo**

**Padmé POV**

I woke up feeling horrible. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a sink and Anakin was on a toilet. Obi-Wan was stripping down, getting into the bath.

I screamed, falling out of the sink. He turned around. He screamed, putting on a towel.

"What the hell? Stop looking at me!" I started crying.

"Get the picture out of my head! Out!" I wailed.

Mrs. Kryze came into the bathroom. Her eyes widened. "Why are you in here at 0600?"

"0600? The bus leaves in thirty! Bye!"

When I got home, my mom looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"I was at Satine's." She nodded, continuing eating.

I got dressed, brushing my hair and teeth. I ran out. "Where are you going?"

"The bus— I don't take the bus! Bye Mom!"

OoOo

The rest of the day was movies. We signed yearbooks and ate lunch.

OoOo

I was walking through the halls when Lux Bonteri came up to me. "Bye. See ya in the real world."

I smiled. Giving him a hug, I said,"The real Galaxy." I corrected.

**OoOo**

**Elissa POV**

When I first got here, I hoped to be cool in school. To be a popular kid. But I realize today, all I need is my 8 friends; Padmé, Anakin, Ashoka, Leia, Luke, Satine, Obi-Wan and Mara to feel good. All I need.

**OoOo**

**A/N: Was that a tear jerker? I dunno. But thank you to everyone who was with me along the way, who just started, who was with me when a person I loved passed on. Thank you to reviewers— everyone. There will be a sequel, Crazy College Days, somewhere September or October. Bye everyone! And that's our story!**


End file.
